


Children are Forever

by lunar47



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst/sort of baby-fic, Kara and Leoben discuss having children in some sort of limbo/afterlife (set post Maelstrom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children are Forever

“Stop that.”

“What?” He replied lazily next to her.

“Your hand.” She explained somewhat roughly, removing the offending appendage from her lower abdomen.

They had been lying together, her body pressed to his side, allowing their breathing to return to normal and their bodies to cool. In the quiet, his hand had strayed to her pelvis and was stroking the slight natural swell.

“It makes me uncomfortable, you touching me like that.”

“Are you uncomfortable, Kara, at the thought of being a mother?”

“Are you kidding me?” She snarked as she looked up at him.

“Having children is only natural. It keeps the cycle of life going.” His hand wandered back to her womb and his fingertips hovered just above the soft flesh. “It’s your destiny Kara, you are amazingly fertile; one of God’s favored children.”

“Well it’s a good thing I can’t get pregnant in the afterlife then.”

His face lifted into a mysterious smile and his eyes shone. “How do you know?”

She let out a breath through clenched teeth and rolled her eyes. “Look, I let you do this…whatever it is we’re doing, because I know it doesn’t mean anything. I’m dead, so what does it matter.”

“It matters quite a lot.” His tone was more serious and he angled his body to look her directly in the eyes, “And I believe that you are much more involved than you want to admit.”

She had a sense of drowning, in his eyes, in the absurdity of what he was suggesting. He was too close and she broke eye contact. “No more talk of destiny, okay” Her words were only a bare whisper now.

He sighed deeply, as if he were conceding once again an argument that seemed to be replaying over and over again across time. Moving up her body, his fingers finally rested in her hair, content to simply caress the sleek blond strands. The only part she was sure to give him.


End file.
